


The Collapse of Roses

by florine1211xxxxx



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florine1211xxxxx/pseuds/florine1211xxxxx
Kudos: 2





	The Collapse of Roses

The Collapse of Roses

“到男人心里的路通过胃，而到女人心里的路则通过阴道。” 兰森把身边人的脑袋按在两腿之间的时候，不知怎么就突然想到这句忘了从哪听过的话。他想，全是放屁，到谁心里的捷径都是通过豪车钥匙和钻石项链，是金钱和权力。那些个试图钻研方法，认为外表、性格甚至上床技巧是什么比钱来得更省力的方法的人，全都是无可救药的蠢蛋—因为那些穷鬼们是永远也体会不到食物链顶层的人是怎么觅食的。

兰森 • 德莱斯代尔，从未失去过波士顿上流聚会圈的焦点位置，从他出生那一刻起就拥有了绝大部分人从不敢奢望的一生，名誉，金钱，地位。在一切灯光闪烁、烟雾缭绕，外面停满了豪车的别墅或者泳池派对，每隔一会总有身材火辣穿着暴露的各色男女不经意地靠近兰森，开始表演一些在他眼里可笑又愚蠢的搭讪理由。要么是装作走路不小心被撞，一对没多少遮挡物的巨乳就直接软在了他的身上，有的则是打着借个火的名义，下一秒就摆着做作的表情试图将双唇送了上去。

“ 滚。” 他的嘴唇只是轻轻动了动，看着金发美女瞬间变作一脸不甘愤恨的表情跑走开去，高跟鞋踩在大理石地面上发出刺耳的咔哒声，无聊极了，真的。这就是为什么有时候兰森觉得他和他那些所谓的朋友们混不到一起去，就因为他们三十岁了还在沉迷于他十六岁时候玩过的游戏。那时候他也对贴上来的美人来者不拒，有的时候一夜床上能挤下两三个，没办法，青少年的荷尔蒙在作祟。可现在那些身体对于他来说都是砧板上赤裸裸的肉，不是他不喜欢做爱了，而是他喜欢当那个掌控一切的人，所有自作聪明的拙劣小把戏只会让他感受到无趣和厌烦。

“宝贝，我真喜欢你的小嘴......”听到这句话的男人抬脸看向了兰森，他的眼睛是透彻的灰绿色，此时好像蒙上了一层氤氲的雾气，眼神中带着点迷茫，好像此刻在做的这件事情已经占据了他大脑的全部，多余的东西得要好好思考一番才能想明白。兰森看着他笑了，将腰又向前送了送，伸手过去捏那白嫩的脸颊，他长得带些东欧风情，下颌骨有着精致而锋利的棱角，眼睑下垂的时候那对长长的睫毛仿佛能夹带着细碎的风。

他本来以为查尔斯也是那群无聊的想要耍手段靠近他的人中的一员，他们确实是在某个奢靡派对上相识的，午夜房子里气氛正火热的时候查尔斯出来透气抽烟，正巧遇到了站在他那台宝马前面的兰森，走进点能看到前车盖上还躺着一个衣衫大敞的拉丁裔美女，双腿正紧紧夹着兰森的腰。被撞见这一幕的兰森好像并不怎么介意，他的衣服还完整的穿着，白衬衫下肌肉的诱人轮廓若隐若现，他似乎只是慵懒的挺了挺腰，双手还有空从上衣口袋里拿出打火机点燃香烟，对着查尔斯狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。查尔斯见状笑了出来，径直走到车旁靠在后门上，就这么不顾车盖上女人的呻吟声，在于兰森对视的目光中伸出舌头轻轻环过香烟的滤嘴。

那舌尖是淬满毒药的信子，让人不得不联想所有被他包裹着的温热触感，他宝石般的眼睛中没有一丝魅惑的信号，似乎只是在平静的欣赏什么让自己感兴趣的东西，兰森觉得自己又胀大了几分，在女人的尖叫声中迎来了短暂的空白。

等他缓过神来的时候查尔斯已经走了，兰森突然有些懊悔，他本来打算给查尔斯个机会的，他的漂亮带点折磨人的意味，让兰森不那么讨厌他的小把戏，他应该把他按在兰森的宝马后车座里先来一次，他想看查尔斯脖颈后仰展示出的漂亮曲线，然后带他回家，整个剩余的夜晚消耗在他的喘息声中，第二天的时候他想从兰森这得到什么就可以开口了，他不介意给带着蓝宝石项链的查尔斯身上沾染点什么别的气息，大少爷从来不是个吝啬的情人。至于车盖上那个女人，爱哪哪去吧，谁还会记得她是谁呢。

可是他就这么走了，走了。兰森从女人那里抽出来，推开想要靠上来的身体，神情中带上了点莫名烦躁。

“那不是查尔斯• 布莱克伍德？这个人可就算了吧。”他的朋友看起来不知道是喝的还是抽的样子有点飘然，有点惊讶地拍了拍兰森的肩膀。“ 你别看他长了一副勾人的样子，活得和个禁欲者没什么两样。每个对他有点想法的人都被他那冷冰冰的回应搞的没了兴致，你别去尝试了一下碰壁后就再也硬不起来了呀，我担心你，兄弟。”

“不用担心我。” 兰森嘴角向上勾了勾，拿起大衣起身走向门外。“ 越是在外冷硬的人在床上越是容易软成一滩水，只不过你们还入不了他的眼罢了。” 斯伦比家的大少爷可不觉得这段‘ 缘分’会这么结束，罗马尼亚的小美人会乖乖趴在兰森家的大床上，而这一天不会太久到来，他一向对自己的直觉很有自信。

-

兰森没那么喜欢他的外祖父，纵然他现在所拥有的这一切可以说全是哈兰•斯伦比一手打拼出来的，他不喜欢回老宅听老头子的教诲，他总说兰森和他年轻的时候很像，因此要更加需要注意。谁又知道你年轻的时候是什么鬼样子呢，兰森开着车驶在去宴会厅路上的时候心想着，但有些时候处于财政方面的考虑还是不得不顺着哈兰的心意，比如今天，比如现在，哈兰要求他代为出席一场慈善拍卖晚宴，“这是好事。”他外祖父的原话。放屁。

兰森已经准备好从一开始就吃点什么小药片坐在大厅角落的沙发里昏昏欲睡一整晚，听着台上那些各路形色的人声泪俱下的讲述他们刚编好的小故事，然后浪费他人生中宝贵的五个小时，可当兰森正准备将杯中一饮而尽远离尘嚣的时候，一只手微微用力的按在了他的大腿上。

“我需要你帮我个忙。”依旧是那双澄澈的绿眼睛，此时正笑吟吟的注视着兰森。他的声音是很低沉有磁性的那一类型，不禁让人联想发出含糊不清的求饶声时会不会变了音调，也怪不得别人，查尔斯这个人，好像天生就浑身带着一种诱惑的气息，哪怕他在说着最平常不过的问候语，带着最好奇求知的眼神。兰森突然想起那天夜里他们只字未谈，而今还是他第一次听到查尔斯开口说话。

“我不喜欢别人让我帮忙。”兰森斜着目光看回去，食指轻轻在查尔斯的指缝中间一个个滑过，勾勒出在他大腿上的轮廓。“除非你拿点什么让我感兴趣的东西来换。”

“你想上我，不是吗。德莱斯代尔少爷。”

兰森笑了，玩味的向上抚摸他的手背和手腕处露出的皮肤，“ 我是对你有些想法，但是这还不够，你知道的，宝贝，我最讨厌别人自以为是的要从我这得到点什么。”

“那不是真的，我可没玩什么把戏，我正以最卑微的姿态祈求你呢。”查尔斯凑近兰森的耳畔说道，呼吸有些颤巍巍的打在那一小片肌肤上。“要是你帮了我的忙，我就任你摆布，做你的情人，你的宠物，甚至你的奴隶。我知道你听说过查尔斯• 布莱克伍德不近人情的传闻，我告诉你，那根本我真正的样子。” 查尔斯狡黠的看着他 “你所有想对我做的一切我都能做到，我身体里有个地方可是从来都不干涸，亲爱的。”

兰森好像在思索着什么，依旧不紧不慢的摩擦着查尔斯的手腕，脚尖一下下点着地板。而查尔斯好像等的有些着急了，拽着兰森的袖口带了些撒娇和祈求着的意味，兰森被这一举动逗乐了，玩味的看着他，“可以是可以。但我不做口头承诺，你得让我先收点定金。”

说完兰森狠狠的把查尔斯进了卫生间隔间，撞的隔板门一声巨响，随即将他的脑袋按在了两腿之间。查尔斯一脸惊讶“等......等等，你都不问我到底要让你帮我什么忙的吗？” “没必要。宝贝，专心。”说完深深的一个挺进，紧接着就抽插了起来。“操.....宝贝，用力点吸，对，就这样......”兰森觉得查尔斯一定没说谎，一个别人眼中的性冷淡不该有这么温暖而勾人的舌头，紧紧顺延而上，一点一点蔓延吞噬着他，兰森觉得快感一路冲到头顶，太阳穴上的青筋在一下下的跳动，有那么多人都服务过德莱斯代尔少爷，他们几乎都是过眼云烟，下一秒就被忘得一点也不剩下，而查尔斯绝对比那些最熟练的女人更知道怎么才能让兰森更享受，让他不住的想要更深入，深入到喉咙的最深处。在查尔斯的干呕声中兰森觉得自己正在一步步逼近欲望的巅峰。最后不知在查尔斯的唇齿间留恋了多久，兰森释放在了温热的口腔里面，低吼着享受那段短暂时间的绝顶快感。

兰森把他从地板上拉起来，还有一丝残留的液体挂在查尔斯的嘴角，他毫不在意的在兰森的注视下，用殷红的舌尖把它勾了回去，拉起了兰森的手推开隔板门走了出去。

“该出去了，兰森。”他回头去看向他，语气已经恢复了平时的冷漠，平静的听不出一丝波澜，好像刚才去发生在里面的情事与自己毫无关系。“现在你总该想知道我需要你帮我什么忙了吧，大少爷。”

他们重新回到了慈善拍卖的宴会厅，查尔斯带着他走向了会台的前方椅子上落座，那里还多的是真心实意来参加拍卖的冤大头有钱人们。他抬起手来轻轻帮兰森整理好衬衫有些被压的变形的领子，一点点抚平上面浅浅的折痕，慢条斯理地开口。

“我要让你上一个人，把他在床上的样子记录下来让所有人都看的。不过，你可不能强迫他，把他灌醉了绑回去什么的，得让他心甘情愿的和你上床，最好，吸引他，让他爱上你，再转手把他丢掉。”查尔斯的声音像毒蛇的低吟，仿佛在引诱着好奇的人类吞下那颗不该尝试的果实。

“所以，这个人现在在哪里呢。”兰森抚摸着查尔斯还带着一丝情欲的双唇，漫不经心地问道。

查尔斯狡黠的看着他笑了，正当这时候，台上司仪的介绍声传入他的耳朵 “ 让我们现在来欢迎本次慈善拍卖的最后一位捐赠者，斯科特•哈夫曼先生！ ”


End file.
